regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Simpsons
This is a series of episodes where Simpsons characters have their own episodes on regular show, starting with Crossover Craziness. Ever since then, Marge Simpson, along with Bart, Homer and Lisa, made an appearance on The Date, as one of Jeremy's captives, while the other being Mordecai, Homer rescues them both, and Lisa is held prisoner by Barranco. Homer and Marge Simpson made an appearance on The Boys' sleepover, which means the boys sleepover counts as a regular Simpsons episode. A year later on 28th & 29th December, a New Years episode, starring some of the characters, entitled The new year of Homer and Marge, aired. On 2016, the sequel, called Smash the fake, save the film, aired. It then had other episodes, like Bart of the hill and the unaired Meg and Lisa's cartoon show. On 2017, the character Nelson Muntz appeared in Richard's and Mitch's adventure, meaning the episode Richard's and Mitch's adventure counts as a Regular Simpsons episode. A planned terror tales of the park episode will air staring the family, and the episode will also air on the Simpsons, meaning that the episode also counts as a treehouse of horror episode. A follow up to the date, called The Date Part 2, aired as the 19th episode of Regular Simpsons. A song based on so dumb (Homer's Lament), called Such a slacker, was released to CDs and DVDs relating to regular show and the Simpsons, with the appearances of Marge Simpson, Homer Simpson, Abe Simpson and Krusty the clown. The episode Brian's war was Yeardly Smith's last voice act for Lisa Simpson before she took on the role of Selma Fanba, although Smith still voices Lisa on flashbacks of other episodes. When both regular show and the Simpsons get cancelled, they spun off the regular Simpsons episodes and made new ones. Due to the first season's success, co-creator Matt Groening officially renewed regular Simpsons for a second season. Episodes Season 1 *Crossover Craziness-1st *Mordecai gets robbed!-2nd *The Date-3rd *The Boys' sleepover-4th *The new year of Homer and Marge-5th *Smash the fake, save the film-6th *Bart of the hill-7th *Lisa's 10th birthday-8th *Lisa in the sky with musical-9th *Margie and Homer: the cute couple story-10th *Meg and Lisa's cartoon show-11th, unaired *Margepalooza-12th *Richard's and Mitch's adventure-13th *Bart be gone-14th *The Symbiote Invasion-15th *The Symbiote Apocalypse-16th *Valentines day special-17th *Weekend at Mordy's-18th *The Date Part 2-19th *Terror tales of the park VI/treehouse of horror XXVII-20th *Mordecai to the past-21st *Brian govmor-22nd *Peter and Brain-24th *Party Homer-25th *Rabba-26th *Lisa meat your maker-27th *Bart's brain-28th *Picking up Mary-29th *Mah Nuggets-30th *Rigby's gender switch-31st *Exit 4b-32nd *Girls' Night Out-33rd *The adorable couple of Nelson and Lisa-34th *Wedgie Attack!-35th *Ernie's past enemy-36th *Journey to the celler of old man bear-38th *The master of disguise-39th *A New Life For Stewie Griffin-40th *Crazy Lisa-41st *Brian gets jinxed-42nd *Brian's war-43rd, last one with Lisa Simpson appear in person Season 2 *Homer's Illness-1st *Brian's temp-2nd *Vinny's Job at the Park-3rd *The Rise of an zombie child-4th *Where are you?-5th *Where are you? Part 2-6th *Marge's journey-7th *Selma the fellow-8th *Dancer shift-9th *Sleeping Apples-10th *Singing in fallring lane-11th *Marge & Molly-12th *Switch Brains-13th *Who kidnapped Mr. Griffin? (Part One)-14th *Who kidnapped Mr. Griffin? (Part Two)-15th *Homer the Brian-16th *El Misterioso Viaje De Marge-17th *Homer's Big Jump-18th *Goodbye Edna-19th *High Five Ghost be Gone-20th Season 3 *Tak's return-1st *Homer 3 death of time-2nd *Maggie's 4-3rd *Maggie's Scooter-4th *Hulked Out Heroes-5th *Nicole gets Pregnant-6th Merchandising Songs *Such a slacker-1st *Margenstein-2nd Movies *The Regular Simpsons movie-1st Specials *Regular Show: Mission Marvel-1st *The Simpson's celebrate regular show's 5 years with a clip show!!!!!!-2nd *A regular Simpsons special! OOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!! Shorts *Bart's crude drawing short-1st *Homer the Popeye-2nd Home video releases *Regular Simpsons: first 20 episodes!-1st Video games *Regular Simpsons: Mordecai vs the space mutants-1st *Regular Simpsons: Mordecai vs the world-2nd *Regular Simpsons: Selma's escape from camp deadly-3rd *Regular Simpsons: Rigby and the beanstalk-4th *Regular Simpsons: Meg Griffenotter-5th *Regular Simpsons: Rabbid Empires' Revenge-6th Category:Crossovers Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network productions